Além da Atração
by Eienn
Summary: UA Kenshin é o mais temido assassino do Bakumatsu. Yumi é proprietária de uma casa de 'acompanhantes'. O que acontece quando a mais nova integrante desta casa chega em Kyoto?
1. Resposta ao chamado

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Inclusos assim, todos os seus personagens, história...Etc. Direitos autorais restritos exclusivamente ao criador, e as devidas empresas que são responsáveis pela série.

**Notas da Autora:** Esse fiction se passa em um universo alternativo. Seu conteúdo pode conter cenas, ou próprio conteúdo impróprio para pessoas muito novas. Como palavrões (o que eu não pretendo, notem, pretendo, usar muito.), conteúdo mais explicito, mortes, entre outros. O aviso foi dado.

' ' Pensamento

" " Diálogo

* * *

**Além da Atração  
**por Kaiora

Parte 1 - Resposta ao chamado

-----------------------------

(Kyoto, 1866 - Bakumatsu - intermédio)

Ao cair da noite, a risada de muitas mulheres podiam ser ouvidas, na casa Shelter. Uma mistura de belezas, cada uma em sua própria forma, cada uma com sua individualidade. Não havia um ser vivo e racional que pudesse descordar da elegância do lugar, não era um lugar vulgar. Uma casa de acompanhantes, de majestosa fachada. Com formosas acompanhantes.

Yumi a algum tempo havia aberto aquela casa, depois da morte de seu amado marido, ela havia decidido passar a todas aquelas limitadas garotas o prazer de servir, e sentir-se poderosa, tendo o domínio sobre o homem. Para as garotas, a prioridade era a beleza, e elas deveriam fazer de tudo para manterem seus perfeitos rostos, mesmo aquelas menos privilegiadas. E obviamente, deveriam estar em companhia dos mais ricos, para que o nível permanecesse sempre o melhor possível. Apesar de que apenas aqueles que continham riqueza ou poder, estavam aptos a freqüentar o tão ambicionado lugar.

Yumi sorriu, olhou ar redor do seu quarto. Feliz por estar cada vez mais próspera por razão daquelas mulheres; e elas também, por sua vez. Apesar de tempos difíceis que haviam se instalado em todo Japão, por conta do Bakumatsu, a casa continuava a ser visitada.

Políticos. Esses eram prioridade. Para ela a prioridade seria sempre o dinheiro. E os conhecidos hitokiris. Famosos por suas habilidades. Porém, o mais conhecido e temido parecia não se importar com a luxúria. Havia de ter um jeito de trazê-lo a casa. Fazer com que o temido Battousai viesse a sua casa, seria o êxtase. E isso, no momento, era um dos seus desejos.

Yumi levantou uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso em seus lábios ao deixar uma carta de lado. "Soujirou..." Chamou o garoto que aparecia em sua porta.

Ele sorriu e entrou sorrateiramente no quarto. "Sim, Yumi-dono?" Perguntou, enquanto andava em direção a Yumi.

Yumi que ainda continha um sorriso no rosto, olhou para Soujirou que parou em sua frente. "Sente-se..." Ela disse, indicando uma cadeira em sua frente. "Tenho que lhe informar algo." Disse, repousando seu olhar em Soujirou que estava sentado na cadeira logo ao seu lado.

Soujirou olhou para a carta que estava em cima da mesa. Imaginando o que seria. "Sim, Yumi-dono." Disse. "O que deseja falar?" Perguntou-lhe.

A bela boca de Yumi contorceu-se em um breve sorriso. Uma das mãos passou em seu belo cabelo. "Finalmente..." Ela começou a falar vagarosamente, como se quisesse saborear cada palavra. "...Eu consegui com que ela viesse." Ela disse, observando as feições de Souijirou mudarem.

Ele segurou sua respiração por uns instantes, e logo olhou para a carta que continuava aberta, em cima da mesa. "Ela... Vai vir?" Soujirou perguntou incrédulo, seu olhar mostrando o mesmo espanto que a sua face.

O sorriso do rosto de Yumi alargou-se, sua expressão mostrava puro deslumbramento. "Sim!" Exclamou ao se levantar. "Finalmente! Ela vai ser..." Ela parou e pegou nos ombros de Soujirou que se levantava. "Nossa." Disse, em um murmúrio.

Yumi parecia mais feliz do que nunca. Mas a chegada da nova pessoa poderia causar infelicidade de algumas partes. E aquilo o deixava extremamente preocupado.

Soujirou sorriu também feliz, apesar de seus preocupados pensamentos. Ele olhou para o belo tapete vermelho sobre o chão, e então voltou o seu olhar para Yumi, que havia se acomodado em sua cama. "Yumi-dono..." A chamou, um tom apreensivo em sua voz.

Yumi olhou-o, seus olhos cintilando. Seus lábios se curvaram em um sorriso, ao ver o rosto de Soujirou inquieto. "O que foi Soujirou?" Perguntou-lhe, meia que consciente do ar de preocupação que passava sobre o belo rosto do garoto. "Sente-se aqui, venha." Chamou-o, pondo a mão sobre a macia cama.

Soujirou suspirou e sentou-se na cama. "Yumi-dono, não acha que as outras garotas se sentirão ameaçadas com a chegada dela?" Perguntou, olhando para a carta, como se a nova pessoa a chegar estivesse de alguma forma ali.

Yumi soltou um riso. "Ora Soujirou, não se preocupe com isso." Ela disse batendo de leve na mão dele. "O mais forte sempre sobrevive, não é mesmo?" Ela lhe disse, um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Soujirou a olhou, e também sorriu. "Sim, é verdade." Confessou, dando-lhe um leve sorriso, ainda sim que encoberto com uma certa angustia. Ele sabia muito bem que as pessoas faziam de tudo para terem seus desejos realizados, e não seria diferente com nenhuma daquelas mulheres. Elas não gostam de ter seu território ameaçado, gostam de ter certeza sobre algo. Todos são assim.

"Então Yumi-dono, o que você deseja que eu faça?" Soujirou perguntou a Yumi, que parecia concentrada em algo.

Yumi riu e levantou-se. A passos leves foi até a mesa em que a carta se encontrava, pegou-a com leveza, como se fosse algum tipo de tesouro. Passou seus olhos rapidamente sobre as palavras escritas na carta, como se procurasse algo. Seus olhos pararam em uma das linhas, e seu sorriso alargou-se. 'Aqui está.' Pensou, enquanto voltava a cama.

Soujirou olhou-a, sua testa franzida.

Yumi olhou para Soujirou e lhe entregou a carta. Este pegou, examinando superficialmente as palavras, até encontrar o motivo de sua ajuda. "Bem, é este o endereço?" Ele perguntou a Yumi que o fitava.

Yumi balançou levemente a cabeça concordando. "Sim, este é o endereço onde você deverá pegá-la." Disse, encostando-se contra um de seus grandes travesseiros.

Soujirou passou novamente os olhos sobre o papel. Lendo cautelosamente cada palavra daquela carta. Ele olhou-a, deixando a carta repousar em seu colo. "Ela vem realmente..." Ele disse em um sussurro. "E de muito longe."

Yumi olhou pensativa, um lado de seu lábio curvando-se. "É verdade." Disse, pegando a carta do colo de Soujirou. "Mas isso não é tudo." Disse misteriosamente.

Soujirou lançou-lhe um olhar intrigado. "Do que fala?" Ele perguntou.

Yumi suspirou. "Foi muito difícil convencê-la a vir."

Soujirou a olhou confuso. "Porque? Pensei que ela tivesse vindo por vontade própria." Afirmou, seu olhar um pouco perdido.

Yumi olhou-o, uma sobrancelha arqueou-se. "Bem, isso não importa agora." Disse rapidamente. "O que importa é que você terá que pegá-la amanha logo ao entardecer." Disse levantando-se.

Soujirou olhou-a em suspeita. Porém não disse nada para contraria-la, ela diria a ele outra hora. "Muito bem Yumi-dono." Disse levantado-se, um sorriso em seu rosto. "Não seria melhor então aprontar o quarto?" Perguntou.

Yumi olhou-o com um certo deboche. "Ora, o quarto já está pronto." Disse alegremente.

Soujirou olhou-a. 'Ela fez tudo às escondidas. O que terá de errado em tudo isso?' Soujirou pensou, enquanto apressava-se para sair do quarto. Porém parou ao ouvir Yumi o chamando.

Yumi o seguiu, parando a alguns passos dele. "Por favor, Soujirou, chame cada garota. E peça que elas me encontrem no salão principal." Disse, enquanto passava por ele. "Tenho que conversar com elas." Disse deixando a porta entreaberta.

Soujirou olhou para o chão, que brilhava em sua forma impecável. 'O que será que ela esta a esconder?' Pensou, enquanto saia pela porta, caminhando em direção ao quarto de cada garota.

-----------------------------

Yumi sentou-se no grande sofá vermelho. Olhou as quatro mulheres em sua frente. Um sorriso correu em sua boca. "Bem minhas queridas, eu estou aqui para ter uma pequena conversa com vocês." Disse, enquanto percebeu Soujirou entrar lentamente no salão. Olhou para trás e sorriu, gesticulou com as mãos para que Soujirou chegasse perto. "Venha Soujirou, sente-se aqui conosco." Disse, enquanto todas as cinco mulheres olhavam-no se mover, e sentar-se ao lado de Yumi.

Todas as atenções tornaram-se novamente para Yumi.

"O que deseja falar conosco Yumi-san?" Perguntou uma das mulheres. Seus longos cabelos negros caídos sobre o ombro.

Yumi soltou um suspiro, e olhou-a com um leve sorriso no rosto. "Bem Megumi-san, eu tenho algo a lhes comunicar." Disse, olhando de lado para Soujirou, que permanecia em silêncio. "Vocês estarão brevemente recebendo uma nova companheira." Disse. O silêncio visível e desconfortável.

Yumi mexeu-se inconfortável no sofá. "E ela não é ordinária, muito pelo contrário." Disse, seu tom um mero sussurro. "Possivelmente será uma das maiores atrações desta casa..." Yumi parou ao ouvir alguns grunhidos sendo abafados. Olhou-as, e logo continuou. "Não gostaria de ter que expulsar ninguém desta casa, não é para isso que estamos aqui." Disse. "Todas devem se respeitar, especialmente a ela." Concluiu.

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes. Até alguém falar novamente. "Mas, o que a faz uma melhor atração do que nós?" Perguntou Misao, com um tom de descaso.

As outras três mulheres ao seu lado a olharam, tornando logo após suas atenções a Yumi.

"Não pretendo dar maiores explicações." Disse Yumi levantando-se. "Vocês verão por si mesmas. Eu só estava avisando-as, pois não quero ninguém nesta casa a tratando mal, não ficarei nem um pouco feliz com tal comportamento." Disse virando-se para fitar as mulheres. "E não gosto de ser desobedecida." Finalizou, virando-se para sair do salão junto a Soujirou.

Misao respirou fundo, sua raiva sendo suprimida pelo toque de uma outra colega. "Não fique assim Misao-san, devemos obedecer a Yumi-san." Disse, uma mulher de notáveis olhos pretos, seu rosto intocável por qualquer emoção.

Megumi as olhou, e logo olhou para o seu outro lado. "E você Myiu-chan, porque está tão calada?" Megumi perguntou.

A bonita mulher de cabelos castanhos a olhou, um sorriso fraco pairando em seus lábios. "Eu já imaginava que alguém novo estaria chegando." Disse, seu tom um pouco triste. Ela era uma bonita mulher, mas sabia que de todas era a menos favorecida em termos de beleza.

Todas a olharam um pouco surpresas.

Megumi chegou um pouco mais perto. "O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou um pouco brava.

Myiu sorriu, e gesticulou para que Megumi se acalmasse. "Não se irrite Megumi-san, eu tive a impressão." Disse primariamente. "Pois, a alguns dias que eu vejo Yumi-san preparando um quarto, como eu nunca tinha visto antes." Parou ao perceber, os olhares perplexos de Misao e Megumi sobre ela. A única que não parecia excessivamente surpresa, era a sempre serena Tomoe.

Misao e Megumi levantaram-se do sofá, deixando Tomoe sozinha. "Mas... Porque não nos disse nada Myiu-san?" Perguntou Tomoe por de trás de Misao e Megumi.

Miyu ficou um tempo parada, sem realmente um motivo para lhes dizer. Sorriu e olhou para Tomoe, que também havia se levantado. "Realmente Tomoe-san, eu não sei lhe dizer." Disse, um mero zunido.

Megumi voltou a se sentar no sofá, um pouco incrédula. Misao e Tomoe se entreolharam, ambas incertas do que fazer.

"Bem, isso não importa mais." Megumi disse depois de algum tempo, enquanto puxou delicadamente Misao e Tomoe, para que se sentassem. "O que importa agora, é que devemos nos esforçar para respeitar o que Yumi-san disse." Informou as garotas, seu pensamento correndo rapidamente. "E devemos dar o melhor de nós para que continuemos em nossas posições." Disse, suspirando.

Todas a olharam, sem ao menos proferirem qualquer som. Internamente, todas continham um medo silencioso das palavras de Yumi, sabiam que ela não era uma pessoa que cometeria uma blasfêmia, pelo menos no que viesse ser do seu interesse. O que poderia ser feito, no momento, era esperar, e de todas as formas almejar que aquela situação não se revelasse muito pior futuramente.

-----------------------------

Yumi sentou-se no sofá verde, banhado aos lados com ouro velho. Suas mãos correram de forma possessiva sobre os lados do sofá, sua felicidade exposta a quem quisesse ver.

Soujirou olhou da mesa em que estava encostado. "Não acha que foi um pouco rude com as garotas Yumi-dono?" Perguntou delicadamente.

Yumi saiu de seu estupor e olhou-o sem entender. "Rude?" Perguntou-lhe confusa.

Soujirou balançou a cabeça concordando. "Sim, Yumi-dono."

Yumi suspirou, mais para uma farsa. "Ora Soujirou, claro que não." Disse com um tom descaso, passando seus dedos pelo sofá. "Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer como proprietária deste lugar. Não vi nada demais em minha palavras." Disse-lhe com uma doce farsa.

Soujirou não sorriu como de costume, apenas concordou. "De qualquer forma, ela estará chegando aqui amanhã não é?"

"Sim." Concordou sem olhá-lo. "Ela chegará amanhã à tarde." Disse, saboreando as palavras.

Yumi retirou um relógio do bolso de repente. Um susto a tomou. "Nossa, estou atrasada para um compromisso." Disse, rapidamente levantando-se e dando um adeus para Soujirou com a cabeça.

Soujirou apenas concordou. "Até logo, Yumi-dono."

-----------------------------

Yumi caminhava lentamente até uma grande casa. Imensamente bonita e bem cuidada. 'Mas não é comparada a minha.' Pensou com satisfação, enquanto batia na longa porta de madeira.

Uma bela mulher abriu a porta, em grande delicadeza. Olhou para Yumi, e sorriu. "Sim, Yumi-san, o que deseja?"

Yumi sorriu para a mulher. "Estou procurando o seu marido, Tokio-san." Informou-lhe educadamente, enquanto entrava na casa.

Tokio balançou a cabeça, enquanto gesticulava para que ela a seguisse. "Ele está aqui dentro, venha." Disse, enquanto Yumi a seguia, cautelosamente.

Saitou ergueu uma sobrancelha, a ver sua esposa entrar com Yumi. 'Então, ela já deve ter uma resposta...E deve, certamente, querer a minha.' Pensou, enquanto a olhava descontente.

Yumi abaixou-se educadamente. "Boa tarde, Saitou-san." Começou. "Desculpe-me pela intromissão." Disse, enquanto acompanhava Tokio, que lhe guiava até uma almofada. "Obrigada Tokio-san." Agradeceu com um gesto de mãos, enquanto sentava-se.

Saitou permaneceu em silêncio durante o tempo em que a visita se instalava. Olhou para Tokio, que silenciosamente se retirou. Voltou a cabeça para Yumi, que esperava de forma serena. "Então, Yumi, vejo que você já tem uma resposta." Disse-lhe, um cigarro em mãos.

Yumi concordou e sorriu maliciosamente. "Certamente." Afirmou em um sussurro. "E não haveria de ser melhor... Ela virá." Informou-lhe.

Saitou não parecia surpreso. "Imaginei que você não seria tão burra." Disse, enquanto soltou um pouco da fumaça do cigarro. "E, eu já providenciei aquilo que você havia me pedido."

Yumi sorriu amplamente. '"timo.' Pensou. "E qual será o seu pagamento?" Yumi perguntou, uma mistura de sentimentos cruzando os seus olhos. 'Imagino que ele não irá requisitar nada que eu posso oferecer em relação às garotas...' Pensou, um pouco aborrecida.

Saitou a olhou com um certo desprezo. "Não lhe interessa. Isso não convém a você." Disse rispidamente. "Você não é tão estúpida, sabe que invariavelmente me fez um favor." Disse, olhando a face irritada de Yumi. "Eu já cumpri um dos meus deveres com sucesso, só falta o outro." Disse levantando-se.

"Esse, será o meu pagamento." Afirmou, olhando Yumi ainda sentada. "Acredito que não tenha mais nada o que fazer aqui, então se retire, não gostaria de explicar a sua entrada aqui a ninguém." Disse, enquanto Yumi levantava-se elegantemente, sua face tentando ocultar a raiva.

Yumi encarou Saitou e respirou profundamente. "Muito bem, o acordo foi cumprido. Não tardarei mais aqui." Disse, abrindo o shoji.

Tokio conduziu Yumi até a saída, dando-lhe um sorriso.

-----------------------------

Um tempo após a saída da casa de Saitou, Yumi, desacelerou seus passos. Seu sorriso crescia cada vez maior, de acordo com os seus pensamentos. Tudo que ela sempre desejou na vida estava se tornando realidade. Já havia nascido com beleza, mas não possuía o que tinha agora. E a cada segundo que se passava, sabia que poderia ter mais, ansiava o poder total. E a chave para aquilo, haveria de chegar, brevemente.

"Não importa o que aconteça..." Disse, enquanto começava a andar novamente. " Não importa as medidas a serem tomadas, eu irei suceder. Irei saciar todos os meus desejos." Disse, uma risada estridente tomando conta de seu ser.

(Continua.)

-----------------------------

**Notas:**

Bem...O que acharam? Acho que saiu exatamente como eu queria. Espero que tenha agradado a vocês.

Nossa, parece que eu me meto cada vez mais em confusão não é? Já não basta os outros fictions que eu estou escrevendo, e ainda escrevo mais um...Oh, bem, fazer o que? Mas acho que esse irá realmente tomar proporções diferentes dos outros que estou escrevendo.

Em relação ao tempo que o fic passa, se passa durante o Bakumatsu. Mas, é como se houvessem recessões durante alguns períodos. Porque seria impossível, durante uma guerra incessante, haver tempo para outras coisas além da guerra. E gostaria de avisar também que eu mudarei muitas coisas, para que tudo possa se encaixar perfeitamente, para não deixar a história confusa.

Ainda não decidi se o Kenshin vai ter a cicatriz, se ele tiver, será por motivos diferentes, por isso não vou me apegar muito a isso. Mas, gostaria de saber a opinião de todos vocês em relação a isso, e em relação a tudo também.

Em relação a cada personagem, eu peço que não fiquem chateados com algumas situações em que eles podem se encontrar, ou o que eles poderão se tornar no desenrolar da história.

Aqueles que se sentem inconfortáveis com linguagem um pouco rude, e outras situações mais maduras, seria aconselhável não ler.

Kaiora ( krlynha hotmail . com )


	2. A chegada

**Disclaimer:**

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence. Direitos inclusos assim ao autor Watsuki e aos devidos afiliados. 

**Notas:**

Universo Alternativo. A classificação do fanfiction poderá mudar de acordo com o contexto aqui escrito. Possivelmente uma linguagem mais rude, vulgar será usada em capítulos posteriores. Assim como situações de morte e situações de caráter sexual. Se não se sente confortável com essas circunstâncias apresentadas, seria recomendável não ler.

**Aos reviewers: **

**Mila.Potter.Lavigne** : Obrigada pelo review. É, deixei bastante obvio, não pretendia fazer isso um segredo! Vou prestar mais atenção! Obrigada pela dica. Quem está de 'fora' tem uma visão melhor. Espero que goste deste capitulo.

**krol yuki**: Obrigada! Eu gostaria de demorar menos para postar os capítulos, mas isso parece impossível as vezes! Eu já tinha esse capitulo pronto a algum tempo, mas faltava completar algumas coisas... Enfim, vou tentar ser mais rápida. Espero que goste!

**Pandora-samaBR**: Bem, foi útil! Desculpe pela demora! Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que goste deste também.

**Kenjutsu Komachi:** Obrigada pelo elogio e pelo comentário! Fico muitíssimo feliz por ter gostado! Ah, e agradecida pelas boas vindas! Espero que goste deste capitulo.

**Yuu:** Gosta do Bakumatsu? Realmente, é muito interessante. Ainda mais pelo o fato de que eu vou retratar o Kenshin, na época da revolução, como o monarquista.(Obvio) Não tem como não! Não me importo com o tamanho dos comentários, por isso pode falar o quanto quiser! :)

* * *

Além da Atração

por Kaiora

Capitulo 2: **a chegada**

_Young girl don't hide_

_You'll never change if you just run away _

_Young girl just hold tight _

_Soon you're gonna see your brighter day_

(Kyoto, 1866 - Bakumatsu - intermédio)

-------------

Yumi rapidamente prendeu o seu cabelo, deixado belas perolas caírem sobre um dos lados. Um sorriso correu seus lábios ao ver com grande gosto a sua imagem refletida no espelho. "Finalmente, hoje ela irá chegar..." Disse, um tom de fascinação ressoava através de seus lábios.

Um leve bater da porta a fez olhar para trás. "Entre." Comandou ainda virada.

Ao abrir da porta, a figura de Sojirou fez presença. Sua face sorridente adentrou ao quarto. "Boa tarde Yumi-dono." A saudou, enquanto andava em direção a cama.

Yumi voltou seu olhar para o espelho. "Boa tarde Soujirou..." Disse levantando-se e direcionando-se para onde Soujirou estava.

Levemente Yumi sentou-se em uma cama. "Bem Soujirou, não esqueça que daqui a pouco você terá que pegar a nossa jóia, nada de atrasos!" Disse, enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás em puro prazer. "Nossa, não posso nem imaginar!" Disse voltando-se para frente rapidamente. "Ela fará rios de dinheiro para mim!" Exclamou, enquanto tentava suprimir uma risada.

Soujirou deu-lhe um fraco sorriso. Yumi podia ser um tanto gananciosa, e no fundo, ele sabia que aquilo não era nada bom.

Yumi olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos, percebendo que o garoto estava extremamente quieto. "O que foi Soujirou? Não me parece muito empolgado com tudo isso..." Disse impaciente.

Soujirou a olhou um pouco incerto, e soltou um suspiro. "Não Yumi-dono..." Começou, um pouco duvidoso das suas próximas palavras. "Não se preocupe... Você estando feliz já é algo muito bom, mas..." Parou, sua mente duvidosa. 'Talvez eu não devesse...Mas, ela vai acabar se destruindo com isso...' Pensou preocupado.

Yumi olhou-a aborrecida. "Mas o que Soujirou?" Perguntou-lhe impaciente.

Soujirou olhou a figura irritada de Yumi e percebeu que por mais que ele a aconselhasse, suas palavras seriam em vão, já que ela estava por demais corrompida e cega pela ganância. Balançou a cabeça em negação. "Não é nada..." Disse apenas se levantando.

Yumi levantou-se rapidamente. "É bom! Nada irá estragar esse dia perfeito!" Disse freneticamente.

Soujirou apenas concordou.

Depois de algum tempo de silêncio, Yumi olhou para o relógio que jazia no canto de sua cama. Já entardecia, e a hora se aproximava.

"Sou, é melhor você se apressar, a minha jóia já está chegando, tardar ela não irá mais!" Disse rapidamente, enquanto fazia Soujirou levantar-se da cama. "Depressa, não quero atrasos!" Disse, levando-o até a porta.

Ele olhou para trás e concordou. "De certo..." Disse enquanto abria a porta. "Não desejo deixar uma senhorita esperando..."

Yumi concordou. "Sim, rápido!" Disse enquanto fechava a porta. Juntou as mãos e sorriu sobre elas. "Finalmente!"

--------------

Soujirou aproximava-se do caís, muitos haviam desembarcado do grande navio. Ele olhou aos arredores, e de longe pode ver uma bela garota parada. 'Deve ser ela..' Imaginou, agilizando os seus passos.

"Kaoru-san?" Perguntou incerto ao chegar perto da bela garota, que esperava serenamente.

A garota levantou seus olhos para fitar o rapaz que estava parado em sua frente. Hipnótizantes olhos azuis fitavam Soujirou. "Sim..." Respondeu-lhe, seu tom de voz ressoava docemente no ambiente.

Soujirou fitava a garota em sua frente, com doces olhos. Estendeu uma de suas mãos para ela. "Sou Soujirou. Kaoru-san, eu vim te acompanhar até a casa de Yumi-dono." Disse-lhe.

Kaoru olhou uma mão estendida em sua direção, e levemente a pegou. "Obrigada."

Soujirou balançou a cabeça concordando, e abaixou-se para pegar as malas que jaziam no chão. "Muito bem Kaoru-san, me acompanhe até a carruagem por gentileza." Disse, conduzindo-a.

Os passos de Kaoru eram graciosos, pisavam sobre o chão duro com tanta leveza, que lhe dava a impressão de que seus doces passos eram direcionados a uma pluma.

Soujirou ajudou Kaoru a subir na carruagem, e logo a seguiu, juntando-se a ela.

Kaoru olhou-o com olhos sérios. Talvez o estudando, procurando algum indicio de perigo. Tentando talvez se familiarizar com aquela expressão, talvez. Mas apesar de sua expressão ser distinta, e até distante, nos seus olhos uma doçura revelava-se, e isso era impossível de se esconder, não tinha como não se perceber.

Soujirou percebeu o olhar fixo da garota em sua pessoa, e suspirou. "Kaoru-san, deseja algo?" Perguntou-lhe educadamente.

Kaoru piscou e enrubesceu, percebendo apenas nesse instante que seu olhar estava por demais fixo no garoto a sua frente. "Me perdoe Soujirou-san..." Disse, embaraçada. "Mas é que estou um pouco cansada... Perdoe a minha rudeza." Disse, fitando uma de suas mãos.

Soujirou balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não se embarace Kaoru-san, não há motivos para isso."

Kaoru olhou-o com diferentes olhos. Eles agora pareciam sorrir para o garoto. Não havia perigo. Não havia o que temer. "Obrigada." Disse, verdadeiramente agradecida. Um sorriso pairou em seus belos e voluptuosos lábios.

Soujirou olhou-a fascinado. Cada pedacinho e gesto que ela exalava parecia hipnotiza-lo. 'Agora entendo o porque de tanto alvoroço por ela...Ela realmente é uma jóia...' Pensou, enquanto seu olhar repousava sobre um dos seus lados. Respirou levemente. 'Este aroma... Se não me engano... Jasmim?' Perguntou-se, enquanto seu olhar fixava-se mais uma vez sobre Kaoru. 'Poderia ser dela?'

Ao perceber que Kaoru sentia-se inconfortável com seu incessante estudo sobre ela, Soujirou rapidamente retirou os seus olhos da garota, que timidamente havia virado seus olhos, para os agradar com a paisagem que se passava sobre a pequena janela. Ela parecia pensativa, talvez imersa em suas lembranças. Uma flor em sua mais rara beleza. Era realmente um retrato que não se via sempre.

Ele respirou fundo e olhou através da janela, da mesma forma que ela. "Lembranças?" A voz de Soujirou cortou o silêncio.

Kaoru levemente tornou seus olhos para fitar o garoto, um pouco de surpresa estavam escritos nele. "Lembranças?" Ela perguntou, ainda tentando compreender o significado da ligeira pergunta.

Soujirou balançou a cabeça concordando. "De Paris, talvez?"

A testa de Kaoru subiu levemente em surpresa. "Ah..." Ela começou, realmente incerta do que dizer. "Sim, um pouco." Lhe revelou. Sua voz ressonava leve e gentil através da cabine da carruagem.

Soujirou continuou imóvel, apenas fitava a garota. "Gostaria de voltar?"

Kaoru olhou-o, surpresa. Abriu a boca e fechou-a rapidamente, sem palavras. 'Gostaria realmente de voltar?' Perguntou-se, seu rosto imóvel aos pensamentos. Uma metade sua gritava em seu interior, ao abandonar aquele lugar, mas uma outra parte estava agradecida, e realmente feliz. Então, o que responder? Talvez metade.

Soujirou percebeu o desconforto da garota a essa pergunta, e resolveu que ela de maneira alguma precisava passar por tal embaraço. Talvez as memórias que residiam em sua mente de Paris não fossem as melhores, ou talvez, ela estivesse excessivamente saudosa de sua casa. "Se não se sentir bem em responder essa pergunta, não ha porque fazê-lo." Disse gentilmente.

Kaoru piscou, estava extasiada com a gentileza deste garoto. Sorriu fracamente. "Obrigada Soujirou-san... Não me sinto muito confortável para falar de Paris, ou de qualquer coisa que lembre o que eu deixei lá." Disse, seus olhos brilhavam fracamente, junto a suas palavras enigmáticas.

Soujirou olho-a sem surpresa. Percebia-se que a garota parecia um pouco triste, e extremamente cansada. Porém, apesar de todo o desgaste, a sua beleza não parecia diminuir, ao contrário, parecia expandir-se cada vez mais.

"Como desejar..." Disse, logo se calando.

---------

Soujirou e Kaoru encontravam-se frente a frente com a porta que dava de entrada para a Casa Shelter. Era uma casa em estilo que beirava o ocidental, e seu aspecto era de uma construção muito nova, não deveria ter mais que um ano. Apesar de estarem no auge da revolução, alguns com poder o suficiente para ousar, construíam seus legados a seu próprio gosto. Independente de estilos. O final do Xogunato continha uma grande expectativa. Entre o novo e o velho. Deveria o regime atual permanecer, ou dever-se-ia abrir as portas para uma nova Era? A casa de acompanhantes já segurava um ar extremamente Ocidental. E não podia negar-se o quanto diferente era de todas as tradicionais.

Soujirou encostou uma de suas mãos sobre a porta, e puxou uma longa corda que se encontrava em um dos lados. Um longo ressoar foi escutado, e passos podiam ser escutados do lado de fora.

Kaoru olhou para Soujirou, este olhava para frente. "Obrigada por ter ido me buscar, Soujirou-san." Kaoru disse, enquanto desviava o seu olhar para frente da porta que estava sendo aberta.

Soujirou a olhou um pouco surpreso, talvez não esperasse as palavras.

Kaoru adiantou-se e entrou delicadamente para dentro da casa, inclinado a cabeça ligeiramente para a servente que havia com um pequeno sorriso aberto a porta. "Obrigada." Kaoru disse, enquanto olhava ao seu redor, ligeiramente.

Soujirou logo estava ao lado de Kaoru, vestindo o seu usual sorriso. "O que acha da entrada?" Ele perguntou, enquanto dava um passo, fazendo-se ficar ao lado de Kaoru. "Agrada-lhe?"

Kaoru sorriu levemente, e virou o seu rosto para Soujirou, que ainda a olhava. "Sim, me agrada." Respondeu meramente, enquanto tomava alguns passos até um grande espelho, que era rodeado por anjos encobertos por um tom de dourado.

Kaoru olhou o seu reflexo no espelho por alguns segundos, e tocou com ternas mãos um dos anjos. "Seria ouro?" Ela inquiriu, retirando a mão, e olhando para Soujirou, que caminhava até ela.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando. "Sim. Yumi-dono é uma mulher muito caprichosa e extravagante." Disse, enquanto olhava o próprio reflexo no grande espelho. "A casa em seu geral é extravagante, mas acredito que já deva estar acostumada com luxo, se não mais que esta casa." Disse, enquanto seus olhos caíram sobre Kaoru.

Kaoru apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando silenciosamente.

Soujirou colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Kaoru delicadamente. "Vamos Kaoru-san? Tenho certeza que todos estão ansiosos para conhecê-la." Ele disse, enquanto a sua mão deslizava de volta para a sua origem.

"Claro." Kaoru disse, um pouco envergonhada.

--------------------------

O grande salão estava recheado com todas as mulheres da Casa Shelter.A proprietária encontrava-se em um grande e luxuoso sofá, suas bordas douradas, refletindo delicadamente e finamente. As demais mulheres, as acompanhantes, estavam vestidas em escuros yukatas, sentadas em diferentes poltronas, todas continham as bordas douradas.

"Ela já não deveria estar aqui?" Inquiriu Megumi, que se encontrava em uma grande poltrona, sentada elegantemente, ao lado de Miyu.

Yumi a olhou um pouco aborrecida. Uma elegante sobrancelha arqueou-se. "Não se preocupe Megumi, ela estará aqui em algum tempo. Se tiver a capacidade de recapitular algo, o próprio Soujirou foi busca-la." Disse com um ar venenoso, um sorriso malicioso percorrendo seus delicados lábios.

Megumi olhou-a com controlado ódio. Mordeu levemente o seu lábio, evitando argumentar. "É verdade. Como pude esquecer." Disse, aleatoriamente, enquanto desviava seu olhar de Yumi.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente depois do pequeno distúrbio causado pela maliciosa pergunta.

Alguns passos puderam ser escutados, e Yumi olhou para o lado, onde estava a passagem para o salão em que todas se encontravam. "Soujirou?" Yumi chamou, imaginando se o seu tão esperado tesouro já havia chegado.

Soujirou passou pelo grande arco em estilo francês que dava a passagem para o salão, acompanhado de uma bela garota. "Sim, Yumi-dono." Disse, enquanto parava. "Perdoe-me pela demora." Desculpou-se, enquanto virava seu rosto, procurando por Kaoru, que logo apareceu ao seu lado.

Todas as mulheres do salão continham seus olhares sobre Kaoru. Tudo que continha naquela garota parecia chamar a atenção. Desde o seu tradicional quimono, azul escuro, em pura ceda, até o modo com que seus delicados dedos se entrelaçavam.

Um maravilhado sorriso espalhou-se pelo o rosto de Yumi, que irradiava contentamento. "Oh, Kaoru-san." Disse cuidadosamente, enquanto levantava-se, e caminhava graciosamente em direção a Kaoru.

O olhar de Kaoru caiu sobre Yumi que já se encontrava em sua frente, e logo depois vagou sobre o grande e luxuoso salão, caindo finalmente sobre as outras quatro mulheres que ainda a olhavam.

Yumi pegou uma das delicadas mãos de Kaoru, e emoldurou-a comas suas. "Oh minha Querida." Disse alegremente, enquanto guiava Kaoru ao sofá em que ela estava anteriormente sentada. "Por favor, sente-se." Pediu, mostrando-lhe o grande sofá.

Kaoru balançou a cabeça e sorriu grata. "Obrigada." Agradeceu delicadamente, enquanto sentava-se.

Yumi sentou-se ao lado de Kaoru, e logo depois olhou para Soujirou que se encontrava ainda parado do lado do grande arco. "Sente-se conosco Soujirou." Disse, gesticulando uma poltrona que jazia ao lado do sofá.

Soujirou hesitou por um instante, mas logo se apressou, ao ver que não teria muita escolha a não ser obedecer Yumi. "Claro." Disse, enquanto acomodava-se na poltrona.

O salão tornou-se silencioso, uma certa apreensão pairava no ar. Yumi olhou ao redor, prestando atenção em cada fisionomia. Ela podia perceber o olhar das outras mulheres sobre Kaoru, que permanecia silenciosa, ao seu lado.

Yumi cruzou uma de suas longas pernas, o quimono verde escuro caindo levemente sobre o seu ombro. Um sorriso pairou em seus lábios. Ela virou-se gentilmente para o lado de Kaoru. "Minha Querida..." Começou, enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Kaoru. "Como foi a sua viagem?" Yumi perguntou, uma de suas mãos segurando a de Kaoru delicadamente.

Kaoru olhou e sorriu. "Foi regular." Respondeu em uma voz aveludada. "Um pouco cansativa devo dizer, mas foi tranqüila." Adicionou.

Yumi balançou a cabeça em plena concordância. "Imagino... Vir de tão longe. Não é para menos." Disse, deixando a mão de Kaoru repousar mais uma vez sobre o colo desta. "Como está cansada, gostaria muito que fosse descansar, para que depois possamos conversar mais abertamente sobre os arranjos da sua estadia." Disse amenamente, descruzando uma das pernas.

Kaoru ergueu uma de suas elegantes e bem torneadas sobrancelhas. "Mas, Yumi-san, eu imaginei que hoje..." Ela parou, evitando falar as suas próximas palavras. Não sabia ao certo como aquelas mulheres levavam o seu tipo de diálogo, teria que aprender.

As mulheres que ainda estavam no salão tornaram seus olhares para Yumi, que havia silenciado-se. Certamente a garota teria que trabalhar na mesma noite. Poderia receber um tratamento melhor do que elas, mas mesmo assim imaginavam que Yumi não iria poupa-la.

Uma leve risada ressoou sobre o salão. Yumi balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Ora minha querida, não se preocupe com isso." Disse, enquanto levantava-se e olhava de relance para Soujirou. "Você não terá que trabalhar hoje." Comentou, mas continuou a sorrir, mesmo diante os audíveis arfadas que podiam ser escutadas das outras mulheres. "Obviamente eu irei fazer uma comemoração, mas a sua brilhante aparição não será hoje, pode ter certeza." Confirmou-lhe, com um olhar gentil.

Megumi olhou para Kaoru mais uma vez, e logo depois olhou para as outras mulheres, que haviam mantido seus olhares baixo, guardando-lhe o máximo de dignidade que ainda poderia restar para elas.

Kaoru sentiu uma das mulheres olhando-a. Novamente. 'Como pode?' Kaoru pensou um pouco irritada. Havia viajado por muito tempo, e era obvio que ela deveria receber tal tratamento. 'Sempre recebi, e sempre receberei.' Pensou, enquanto levantava-se.

Yumi já a muito havia desaparecido, mas sem antes falar com Soujirou.

"Kaoru-san, poderia me acompanhar por gentileza?" Soujirou perguntou-lhe, enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

Kaoru sorriu graciosamente e gratamente. Poderia dormir dias, e ela sabia que ninguém iria incomodá-la. "Com gosto." Disse, caminhando elegantemente até a estendida mão de Soujirou.

Enquanto caminhava, seu olhar repousou sobre Megumi, que ainda olhava desconfiada, magoada possivelmente. "Tenham uma boa tarde." Kaoru disse, seu olhar rapidamente repousando em cada mulher. Com passos cuidadosos e graciosos deixou o salão, junto a Soujirou.

Megumi deixou um longo suspiro sair de seus lábios. Relaxou sobre a cadeira, e olhou as suas colegas, que pareciam também mais relaxadas depois de ambas Kaoru e Yumi terem se retirado.

"Ela realmente vai receber um tratamento especial..." Megumi murmurou.

Miyu que estava sentada ao seu lado franziu levemente a testa. "Não há como não. Ela é maravilhosa... Imagino que Yumi-san deve estar muito feliz com a chegada dela." Disse, tentando parecer menos abalada.

Megumi apenas arfou. Poderia ela dizer algo contrário?

Misao levantou-se do lado de Tomoe, um ar melancólico repousava sobre a sua pessoa geralmente alegre. "Não adianta ficarmos invejando o tratamento que ela irá receber... Ela visivelmente é mais adequada do que nós." Disse levemente.

Tomoe tocou o braço de Misao levemente, levantando-se também. "Você está certa Misao-san. Não há porque invejarmos Kaoru-san. Deveríamos acolhe-la, afinal ela estará trabalhando junto a todas nós. Seria extremamente rude de nossa parte se a deixássemos sozinha." Disse seriamente, enquanto fazia o seu caminho até uma irritada Megumi.

"Seria tão difícil Megumi-san?" Tomoe perguntou-lhe, tocando levemente a mão de Megumi.

Megumi olhou-a seriamente, mas logo relaxou seus olhos e manejou um sorriso em seus lábios de rubi. "Não sei ao certo Tomoe. Ela me parece um tanto segura de si. Excessivamente eu diria."

Tomoe balançou a cabeça entendendo o ponto de Megumi. "Enfim, deixemos isso de lado." Tome disse, andando em direção ao grande arco. "Ela não terá que trabalhar, mas nós teremos." Disse, enquanto esperava pelas outras mulheres a acompanharem. "Yumi-san havia dito que iria fazer uma celebração. Devemos estar preparadas para ela então."

Megumi levantou-se da cadeira, e elegantemente colocou seus longos cabelos para de trás. "Então vamos, não queremos deixar a nossa sorte escapar tão rapidamente de nossas mãos."

Misao e Miyu já se encontravam de pé, e sorriram apesar dos recentes acontecimentos. Poderiam se acostumar com a nova situação, ao menos com o tempo. Brincar com a fraca sorte que continham seria muita ousadia.

---------------------------

Yumi balançava o pé incessantemente. "Eu ainda não consigo acreditar Sou." Disse, tentando conter a evidente alegria em sua voz. "Depois de tanto... Finalmente!" Exclamou, batendo as duas mãos levemente.

Soujirou de sua posição sorriu apenas, como o usual. "Ela estava extremamente desconcertada não é mesmo?" Soujirou perguntou, um pouco confuso, enquanto lembrava-se do comportamento de Kaoru. "Eu pensei que ela fosse um pouco diferente das acompanhantes que temos aqui." Disse, olhando incerto para Yumi.

Yumi levantou-se, um riso de zomba em seu rosto. "Você realmente nunca ouviu falar na grande meretriz Parisiense não é?" Yumi perguntou-lhe, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o ombro de Soujirou.

Uma sobrancelha arqueou-se ao comentário. O que deveria ele saber?

"Ela é extremamente educada Soujirou. Muito refinada." Disse, circulando-o. "Kaoru é muito conhecida por seus dotes... Por seus olhos... Por seu tom sedutor..." Parou. Rapidamente virando Soujirou, para que ficasse frente a frente a ela. "Mas o mais importante... Ela é conhecida pela sua fragrância." Disse por fim, misteriosamente ainda.

Soujirou a olhou incrédulo e confuso. "Mas, as meretrizes podem apenas usar um tipo de perfume. O perfume das Ameixas Brancas, esse é o modo de se diferenciar as mulheres de boa índole das de má índole." Parou mais uma vez confuso. "Então não poderia ser um dom dela." Disse diretamente, menos confuso.

Yumi silenciou-se por algum tempo, e sorriu maliciosamente. "Isso é o que a faz mais especial." Disse suavemente. "O seu perfume de Jasmim junto ao seu jeito de cetim, como seda, lhe dão a devida fama."

Soujirou olhou-a, reconhecimento vindo a sua cabeça. "Eu não sabia que era ela..." Sussurrou.

Yumi sorriu ao reconhecimento. "Por isso, eu aguardei ansiosamente pela chegada dela." Disse, enquanto fazia o seu caminho em direção ao sofá em azul aveludado. "Ela é conhecida como Satine." Disse enquanto sentava-se. "Ou _Cetim de Jasmim_."

Soujirou engoliu com dificuldade. "Não posso negar que eu havia percebido o doce cheiro de Jasmim... Mas não imaginei que realmente fosse o perfume que ela costuma usar." Disse um pouco surpreso com sua ignorância. "Mas ao mencionar o nome... Não posso negar o conhecimento de..." Ele parou, não querendo continuar a sua fala.

Yumi riu levemente. "Vamos ter uma comemoração aqui hoje como você já deve saber." Disse, um espelho em sua mão. "Katsura-san estará aqui... Então, acredito que possivelmente possamos ter uma outra companhia." Disse maldosamente.

Soujirou apenas concordou balançando a sua cabeça, levemente distraído.

"Bem, me dê licença Sou, devo me retirar agora e descansar um pouco antes do espetáculo." Disse depositando o espelho sobre o sofá e levantando-se." Sugiro que faça o mesmo." Disse passando por Soujirou, dando-lhe um leve aperto sobre seu ombro.

---------------------------

O quarto era espaçoso, de certa forma muito parecido com o anterior. Mas algo faltava ali. Ele faltava. Todavia, como ela havia desejado, tudo aquilo havia ficado para traz, junto com seus sentimentos tolos.

Kaoru jazia em seus trajes noturnos, onde geralmente os usava para uma noite de sono. Adequadas, mas não muito puritanas. Afinal não seria apropriado posar-se de algo que realmente sabia que não era. Mas, não fazia diferença.

Seu corpo lentamente repousou sobre a cama, a exaustão dos longos dias escritos em seu corpo, profundamente. Seus longos cabelos negros, como seda ao toque, espalhavam-se ao redor de seus grandes e confortáveis travesseiros. "Ao menos, não há motivos de se dormir em _futons_. Seria um infortúnio." Disse aliviada, virando-se em sua vasta cama.

Seus olhos lentamente pediam para ser fechados, mas ainda desejava manter-los abertos. A muito tempo não vinha ao Japão. Na verdade, a muitos anos. Parecia uma eternidade enquanto morava em seu país de origem, mas ao morar em Paris, o tempo parecia voar, levando consigo a inocência que uma vez havia possuído. Mas nem tudo pode se manter intacto. E isso era algo que a vida iria levar consigo, em seu tempo.

Mas então, havia sido o seu tempo?

Kaoru soltou um lamento. Em sua vida muitas coisas não havia mais modo de reparar, mas ao menos gostaria de poder reparar algo que a muito tempo havia deixado para trás. Mas se ao menos tivesse a coragem. Se ao menos pudesse mudar essa parte que era algo lamentável... Mas não tinha o poder para mudar o que havia feito. O Passado é imutável. O presente é apenas vivido. E o futuro é aguardado com apenas um pouco de esperança, pela criança que ainda residia internamente em si, sendo o pilar que ainda lhe sustentava.

Mas ainda sim, os pilares, podem falhar.

------------------------------

Uma figura sombreada mexeu-se, um pouco inconfortável em seu assento. Uma tremula mão segurou um pequeno copo de chá, logo bebendo dele.

"É positivo." Disse um figura que se aproximava lentamente.

A figura que segurava o chá congelou, surpreso. "Não imaginava..."

A outra figura permanecia ao lado do shoji, e calmamente deslizou até a outra figura, seu braço circundado a parada figura, gentilmente. "Já pensou no que irá fazer?" Perguntou-lhe, deixando-o lentamente, e sentando-se ao seu lado.

A figura olhou para o seu lado. "Fazer? Não há o que fazer Naoko-san." Disse, voltando com mãos tremulas a segurar o copo de chá até a sua boca.

Naoko suspirou e levantou-se novamente. Seguiu até a porta do shoji e abriu-a, retirando-se do quarto.

A figura permaneceu escondida sobre as sombras no quarto, colocando o intacto chá de volta ao seu lado. O cheiro de jasmim exalava fortemente do recipiente, trazendo-lhe uma memória, que por mais que tentasse apagar, ao passar dos anos parecia apenas piorar.

"É o seu direito... Foi você quem escolheu." Disse em lastima. "Desculpe..."

Do outro lado, a figura de Naoko sorriu fracamente, tentando encobrir o pesar de seu coração.

Uma vida não pode ser mudada. Mas, ao menos pode ser perdoada.

---------------------------------

(Continua.)

Notas:

O que acharam? Sem ação, mas está como eu planejo. O capitulo serviu como introdução aos personagens, e até mais um pouco ao conhecimento do enredo.

Eu devo lhes avisar, que quando eu coloquei o perfume de 'ameixas brancas (hakubai-kou)' como sendo o usado pelas prostitutas, eu não o fiz com intenção de magoar, muito pelo o contrário. É de conhecimento que o perfume das ameixeiras era usado como um perfume próprio para as chamadas mulheres da vida. Por isso, não me critiquem, que não inventei isso para magoar os fãs da Tomoe (até porque eu também gosto dela.) ou de qualquer personagem que use o devido perfume, são dados históricos que eu li.

Em relação ao perfume de Jasmim da Kaoru. Bem, muitas pessoas relacionam a Kaoru ao perfume de Jasmim (e ao das cerejeiras.), mas como eu havia visto em uma das capas do mangá a Kaoru segurando flores brancas, iguais ao jasmim, eu liguei diretamente. Sem falar que em todas as estórias que eu leio, o perfume é direcionado a ela. - Uma nota especial - Kaoru quer dizer _Perfumada_.

Em relação ao nome Satine - O nome para mim, seria a junção de Satin com Jasmine. Como se eu fizesse de outra forma, iria ficar estranho, então o nome Satine quer dizer exatamente (no meu contexto) - Cetim de Jasmim (no português) - Em uma forma 'redonda' e reduzida.

Em relação aos dados históricos.

- O auge da revolução se deu exatamente no ano de 1866(verdadeiro). Mas, como isso é um fiction, eu estou colocando um certo intermédio, para que possa existir uma história.

- Bakumatsu ->final do Xogunato.

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado.

Kaiora


End file.
